Aishiteru, Arisawa Tatsuki
by Suzumi Tamao
Summary: Chizuru wants you to think that she's perverted. She is. Chizuru wants you to think she wants Orihime. Is it just a way to cover up what she REALLY wants?... Ch. 3 up.
1. Secrets, Secrets

Title:Aishiteru, Arisawa Tatsuki~ Anime:Bleach Category:Yuri, Fluff, Cuteness. Pairing:Honsho Chizuru/Arisawa Tatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of it's characters, and I certainly don't make any money off of this.

Chapter 1:Secrets, Secrets~

As the circle of schoolgirl friendship ate lunch in their usual spot on the grass of the schoolyard, the normal events went on.

Honsho Chizuru (To be later referred to as Chizuru) munched on a sandwich before licking her lips and opening her eyes, the 'normal events' to begin shortly. She glanced over at her usual and her best friend. Orihime had such large breasts; they say the sugar from her unhealthy lunches went right to her chest……….

…It was a great cover-up. Hell, no one would ever realize she wasn't even looking at 'Hime. Anyone would ogle that bust, which, was perfect cover for what she really was ogling. Her eye candy. Her object of affection. The one she has wanted for years now. A single, one, boyish girl named…  
"Tatsuki-chan!~ Would you like a bite of my cake?" Orihime gave a small giggle like usual.

A bead of sweat fell from Arisawa Tatsuki's head as she spoke. "O-..orihime-san, You really shouldn't have so much sugar…"

Chizuru licked her lips again. Not from food, but fantasy. Her eyes swept over Tatsuki's body before looking at Orihime to throw off suspicion. Tatsuki caught her second look, exactly according to plan, and put her guard up. Chizuru giggled to herself, as the games were about to begin…

^Grr, Her again…I'm really beginning to get tired of this. Why can't she leave Orihime-san alone..^ Tatsuki thought to herself, keeping an eye on Chizuru and Orihime, glancing back and forth between them.

"'Hime!~" Chizuru glomped Orihime, grinning lightly. She knew this got what she always wanted when she touched Orihime. She just wanted Tatsuki to..Oh, it was stupid, forget it. "Kawaii!~ I'd be happy to have any of your 'sweets'!" She grinned pervertedly, before getting..

Punched RIGHT across the face, and shoved back. "Baka! Chizuru! Keep your dirty hands offa Orihime-san!"

She pouted, before giving a light grin and taking a different after-beat approach this time. "Whatsa matter, Tatsuki, Jeeealllouu-" Her eyes snapped open. Hell, she didn't even have time to finish the sentence before it felt like a fist TORE THROUGH her gut. She flew back and lie on the ground, coughing and sputtering. "A-agh! H-holy C-crud..! T-tatsuki!"

"Baka! Don't even go there! A-as if I would possible be jealous of Orihime-san being MOLESTED by you every time..!" Tatsuki growled lightly, keeping her cool and personality. Although ,on the inside…No. No.

"Nan-Eeek! Chizuru-san, Are you okay..!?" Orihime, being her innocent and worried self went over to Chizuru, blinking.

"A-ahh.." She grinned in her mind, deciding to make Tatsuki more ticked off. "Oooh, I'm always alright when I see your face, my…Hime!~" She reached up to try and slip her arms around her neck, before..

Before Tatsuki grabbed her and decided to beat her down. Normally at this time, they would switch into the background and more important story events would occur, say with Rukia. But..not this time.

^P-pain! O-oh god! Urk! It hurts..!^ She winched and kept up her durability. "O-ow! Hey, come on, Tatsuki! Why can't you let me and 'Hime-"

"Shut up! No way!"

She smirked, it worked everytime. Tatsuki's hands were so soft…~

Chizuru would have to 'relieve' herself later. "Eekkhhhh!" She was left in a daze, on the ground, only to daydream of her one and only love,

………_Ar__is__aw__a T__at__su__ki_………


	2. Worries, Worries

Chapter 2: Worries, Worries~

Disclaimer!: I don't own Bleach, okay!? Nor do I own Chizuru and Tatsuki, as much as I'd want to..~3. I don't make money off of this.

Sighing rather girlishly, Honsho Chizuru sat in her seat before class started, adding to the list of things in her notebook that she knows about Tatsuki, as well as drawing hearts around a small doodle of her. She already had her height and weight down, but she needed more..how would she get it? Her face lit up when she noticed her love, Arisawa Tatsuki, enter the classroom. Her lips curled into a grin and she giggled very quietly to herself, ready to start teasing her right away, but waiting first for her to sit down.

Tatsuki sat down, placing down her books as usual and taking her seat next to Orihime's empty seat. She seemed a little down, not fiery as usual. ^Where is she?…I'm getting worried. After yesterday, that freak tornado that made all of that stuff fly at her…^ She let out a sigh and looked over to Inoue's empty seat before shrugging and opening her book.

"Hm..?" Chizuru blinked a few times, before nearly copying Tatsuki's sad expression. She didn't like to see the girl she loved so depressed. She couldn't let this keep up. ^Since I am to be her soul mate, I MUST cheer her up!^ Chizuru donned her usual grin again and walked over to Tatsuki. "Oy, Tatsuki, why—erm.." She had little to no experience with most social situations. "Why do you look so sad, Tatsuki?~ Afraid Hime might be cheating on you?~" Chizuru grinned a perverted one for sure.

Tatsuki shot her an angry scowl, not to mention threatening. "If you keep sayin' stuff like that, I'm gonna hurt you. Pah, don't even pretend to care, and I'm not telling you where she is."

"P-pretend?" Chizuru bit her lip nervously. "I'm not pretending, Tatsuki! I mean sure, I'd love to be the one to have kidnapped her in such a situation~ But that doesn't mean I don't like you too…"

"Oh dear GOD if you so much as crack ONE of your dirty little jokes about ME, I'm going to hit you.." Tatsuki let out a frustrated sigh, shaking her head.

"E-eee! No no no, no need for violence right now, Tatsuki!~ I didn't mean I like you like THAT…But….you, you know, if you're sad, you can talk to me! You do know that..right?" Chizuru looked hopeful, kind of reaching out at a time like this. Once again, with little social experience, she didn't know how to make someone like her or be particularly kind. As far as being social went, she only knew her way around the bedroom..

"Haha…Right.." Tatsuki even let out a chuckle. "I'll trust you as far as I can throw you, Chizuru." Tatsuki was a bit dazed at the moment, so she couldn't really think that statement through just yet, instead just watching Chizuru a bit more closely to make sure she wasn't going ot try and perverted moves on her, now that Orihime wasn't in school.

^This is better than I thought! With Orihime not in school, I actually ge tto talk to Arisawa-kun..!~^ "Nnh…Heehee.." Chizuru would prop herself up on Tatsuki's desk, legs hanging off the side, her side visible to Tatsuki as well, not to mention her short skirt letting show just a bit of her lean legs. "That doesn't make much sense. I mean, last time you did throw me pretty far, and almost through a tree. That expression doesn't really work with someone as strong as you are..~"

"U-..uh…" Tatsuki blushed lightly. "Strong? M—I mean, of course I know I'm strong, hah. Duh….Er…" Tatsuki's eyes wandered to that skirt. "Chizuru…did you actually…cut your skirt SHORTER?"

"Hee~ So you noticed, huh? Yeah, well, I like showing off this lean, slim body I have. What do you think, ne, Tatsuki?~" Chizuru smirked lightly, happy to have Tatsuki notice her figure, though she was wrong since Tatsuki was only drawn by the length of her skirt.

"I think…you're really weird to do that. Most people…request a longer one from the school…"

Chizuru pouted slightly, but weird meant Tatsuki did think about Chizuru at least a little, so she took it and cut her losses, sliding off the desk with a girlish sigh. "Well~ See you later, Suki…~" She headed back to her own seat, and smirked, writing down the color of Tatsuki's bra today from a simple, unseen peek she had taken from high up on that desk.

"Right, see…you.." Tatsuki sighed, flipping through her notebook a little, before stopping and blushing lightly. ^Su-suki…? Was she…hitting on ME?..^ She shook her head and snapped out of it quickly. ^That's ridiculous. She wants Orihime-san, not me.^

Chizuru would whisper to herself, eyes locked on the back of Tatsuki's head. "Oh, Suki…~ I want you so much…and..I 'will' have you." She licked her lips and grinned, already plotting her next move in a game Tatsuki wasn't even playing, let alone knows the rules of.


	3. It's HonshoSAMA!

Honsho Chizuru chuckled, eyeing her blue-haired beauty from across the field, trying to hide the glaze and twinkle in her eye from her close friend, Michiru Ogawa, who she proclaimed as her own apprentice, regardless of Michiru's opinion.

"You're staring at her again, Honsho-san…" Michiru sat on the bleachers with Chizuru, knees up to her chin.

"What? No I'm not, and I've told you to call me—"

"Yeah you are, and I'm sorry, Honsho-_sama_." She closed her eyes halfway and dropped her head a bit, yawning. "You _always_ are."

"Grr—Look here—well—it's none of your business anyway! Who I am or am not staring at doesn't mean a thing, hear!?"

"Demo, Honsho-sama..I hear you muttering all the time about how much you 'want Tatsuki so much, and what you would do with that cute butt', and—"

"MICHIRU-SAN. A-ahem, ahahaha! ." Chizuru coughed a bit, cheeks flushed red. "Hushhh! I've told you not to mock me! D-do you want to be punished, again?" She grinned, still blushing, and gave Michiru a cheshire-cat grin, raising her hand a bit and trying to take back some control.

Michiru's eyes opened back up as she felt the stinging from last time, needing to shift her hips to make it stop with a wince. "Ah, n-no, Honsho-sama, I'm sorry!"

"Hee hee, that's what I thought.." She licked one of her fingers slowly, teasing Michiru, before putting her hand back down with a giggle, head turning back to look at her beauty again.

"Ah…" Michiru let out a long breath of worry. "Phew…So, um…" She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't get it, why don't you just, you know..go over and talk to her?"

"Just go---Michiru-san, I can't just GO OVER and talk to her, that's not how romance and true love works!" She scoffed at this suggestion and turned away. "You have to take it slow, geez, don't you know anything about romance!? Of course not. That's why I—the glorious Honsho Chizuru are your teacher!" She chuckled to herself. "With my wisdom, you'll learn how to properly woo a girl, and—" She turned around, silenced. "Uh—Mi—Michiru? Where did you go?" A quick glance around revealed her apprentice had vanished! "Eh!?"

After turning back around, Chizuru saw that Michiru was already halfway across the field towards a certain raven beauty.. "What is she doing!?!?" Panic.

"Ahhh!~ Arisawa-san, can I talk to you for a minute..?" Michiru got Tatsuki's attention with a smile, speaking quietly.

"Sh—she's going to ruin everything! No! n-noo!! This isn't how it's to be done!!" Chizuru was fuming, as well as completely panicked that her one chance with Tatsuki would be ruined. Before she knew it, however, the girl was walking towards her—devoid of Michiru. A quick gulp, and Chizuru was already feeling the pain.

"Oy, Michiru told me that—"  
"IT ISN'T TRUE!!"  
"….." She shifted her hands to her hips and looked a bit annoyed. "So you haven't been staring at Orihime again? You know you won't be abel to touch her. I'll stop you.."  
"Eh—wha?" Chizuru looked dumbfounded. In the background she could see the devious giggling of Michiru, driving her mad before returning to the matter at hand. "…Well, you know, it's only a matter of time before my Hime grows up and realizes what she really wants, Tatsuki~ I can understand if you're purely jealous, bu---MPH!" Chizuru was sent flying to the ground, rubbing her sore cheek as she looked up.

"There. That's what you get for being a stupid perv." Cracking her knuckles, Tatsuki let out a laugh. "Now back off—I'm kinda getting tired of telling you this—"

"Hey. Is it me, or is Hime-chan leaving?~"

"I—what?" Tatsuki spun around quickly—only quickly enough to see Orihime leaving once again with Ichigo and friends. "Wh, wha? She didn't even say goodbye…I was clearly.."  
Rubbing her chin, Chizuru got back up to her feet and grinned. "Oh--don't be too upset, Tatsuki, I mean you're..uh.." Chizuru stopped with her mocking for a moment, noticing Tatsuki's slump. She wasn't really paying attention to her anymore. "Uh—H, hey.."  
With a heavy sigh, Tatsuki just shook her head, rubbing her forehead to obviously show how disturbed she was, going to slip away..but Chizuru wouldn't let her this time. Maybe now was the time to strike! Or plant the seeds..

"UH, He, hey, Tatsuki.." Chizuru jogged to catch up with her, bending as they walked to try and see her face "Come on, you're not too broken up are ya? I mean—she's not your type anyway! Right?" ^..Right? Right? Right!?^

"My..type!? Can you take anything seriously, Chizuru? I do not think of Orihime that way because I'm not a freak!"

^YES! Okay, Score one for me.^ "I'm sorry that—er—well, I'm sorry that..uh..Shoot..Uh, hey! Cheer up! How about if I give you some of my lunch, huh?."

"Do I look like a 5-year-old!? Oh my god, Chizuru, just get lost!! Grah!" Tatsuki ran hands down her face and sped up.

"N-no! I'm not gonna!" Chizuru worked to keep up. "Not this time, anyway! Just—hold on a se—Hey, I can't go that fast..!" A plentiful whine came from the 'freak' as she lost ground, falling to sit on her legs. "Damn..I guess I'll just try again later.." ^…All isn't lost..Maybe..hm..yeah, that's it!~^ Chizuru set into motion another dark plan, perfect for a 'rainy day'..


End file.
